List of areas and languages that SF08 TV broadcast
Areas Real countries * Albania * Algeria * Andorra * Argentina * Armenia * Australia * Austria * Azerbaijan * Bahamas * Belarus * Belgium * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Brazil * Bulgaria * Canada * Chile * China * Colombia * Croatia * Cuba * Cyprus * Czech Republic * Denmark * Egypt * Estonia * Fiji * Finland * France * Georgia * Germany * Greece * Guatemala * Hungary * Hong Kong * Iceland * India * Indonesia * Ireland * Israel * Italy * Japan * Kazakhstan * Latvia * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Macedonia * Malaysia * Malta * Mexico * Moldova * Monaco * Montenegro * Morocco * Netherlands * New Zealand * Norway * Peru * Philippines * Poland * Portugal * Puerto Rico * Romania * Russia * San Marino * Saudi Arabia * Serbia * Singapore * Slovakia * Slovenia * South Africa * South Korea * Spain * Sri Lanka * Sweden * Switzerland * Taiwan * Thailand * Turkey * Ukraine * United Kingdom * United States * Vatican City * Venezuela * Vietnam Fictional countries * Alexonia * Azara * Baconhairland * Barokia * Croeya * Crootchistan * Cyrumuland * Eruowood * El Kadsre and it's territories * Island of Sally * Internet * Kittenolivia * Megassa * Minecraftia * Narthernee * Noobian Union * Oasina * Ostland * Republic of Juan Carlos * Robloxia * Sakaria * SF08land * Theadal * Wall Con * YinYangia Languages * Albanian (Albania) * Arabic (Algeria, Egypt, Morocco, Saudi Arabia) * Catalan (Catalonia, Andorra) * Spanish (Spain, Guatemala, Colombia, Argentina, Chile, Peru, Venezuela, Cuba, Mexico, Puerto Rico) * Armenian (Armenia) * English (United States, Australia, United Kingdom, Canada, New Zealand, Bahamas, Malta, Montenegro, South Africa) * German (Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg) * Azerbaijani (Azerbaijan) * Belarusian (Belarus) * French (France, Belgium, Quebec, Monaco) * Bosnian (Bosnia and Herzegovina) * Portuguese (Portugal, Brazil) * Bulgarian (Bulgaria) * Chinese (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Singapore) * Croatian (Croatia) * Greek (Greece, Cyprus) * Czech (Czech Republic) * Danish (Denmark) * Estonian (Estonia) * Hindi (India, Fiji) * Finnish (Finland) * Georgian (Georgia) * Hungarian (Hungary) * Icelandic (Iceland) * Tamil (India, Sri Lanka) * Telugu (India) * Indonesian (Indonesia) * Irish (Ireland) * Hebrew (Israel) * Italian (Italy, San Marino, Vatican City) * Japanese (Japan, El Kadsre) * Kazakh (Kazakhstan) * Korean (South Korea) * Latvian (Latvia) * Lithuanian (Lithuania) * Malay (Malaysia) * Romanian (Romania, Moldova) * Dutch (Netherlands) * Maori (New Zealand) * Macedonian (Macedonia) * Norwegian (Norway) * Filipino (Philippines) * Polish (Poland) * Russian (Russia) * Sallyish (Island of Sally) * SF08landic (SF08land) * Serbian (Serbia) * Slovak (Slovakia) * Slovenian (Slovenia) * Basque (Basque Country) * Swedish (Sweden) * Thai (Thailand, Oasina) * Turkish (Turkey) * Ukrainian (Ukraine) * Welsh (Wales) * Scottish Gaelic (Scotland) * Vietnamese (Vietnam) * YinYangiese (YinYangia) * Noobian (Noobian Union) * Internetish (Internet) * Barokian (Barokia) * Sakarian (Sakaria) * Kapuran (Narthernee) Other languages but not on SF08 TV * Persian (Iran) (PGG Rebooted and PBS Parodies are dubbed) * Urdu (Pakistan) (PGG Rebooted is dubbed) * Bengali (Bangladesh) (PGG Rebooted and PBS Parodies are dubbed) * Kurdish (Kurdistan) (PGG Rebooted and PBS Parodies are dubbed) * Galician (Galicia) (PGG Rebooted is dubbed) International logos PGG Rebooted pggrebootedalbanian.png|Albanian pggrebootedarabic.png|Arabic pggrebootedarmenian.png|Armenian pggrebootedazerbaijani.png|Azerbaijani pggrebootedbasque.png|Basque pggrebootedbelarusian.png|Belarusian pggrebootedbengali.png|Bengali pggrebootedbosnian.png|Bosnian pggrebootedbulgarian.png|Bulgarian pggrebootedcatalan.png|Catalan pggrebootedchinese.png|Chinese pggrebootedcroatian.png|Croatian pggrebootedczech.png|Czech pggrebooteddanish.png|Danish pggrebooteddutch.png|Dutch 3-pgg-rebooted.png|English/Maori/Kurdish pggrebootedestonian.png|Estonian pggrebootedfinnish.png|Finnish pggrebootedfrench.png|French pggrebootedgeorgian.png|Georgian pggrebootedgerman.png|German pggrebootedgreek.png|Greek pggrebootedhebrew.png|Hebrew pggrebootedhindi.png|Hindi pggrebootedhungarian.png|Hungarian pggrebootedicelandic.png|Icelandic pggrebootedindonesian.png|Indonesian pggrebootedirish.png|Irish pggrebooteditalian.png|Italian pggrebootedjapanese.png|Japanese pggrebootedkazakh.png|Kazakh pggrebootedkorean.png|Korean pggrebootedlatvian.png|Latvian pggrebootedlithuanian.png|Lithuanian pggrebootedmacedonian.png|Macedonian pggrebootedmalay.png|Malay pggrebootednorwegian.png|Norwegian pggrebootedpersian.png|Persian pggrebootedpolish.png|Polish pggrebootedportuguese.png|Portuguese pggrebootedromanian.png|Romanian pggrebootedrussian.png|Russian pggrebootedscottishgaelic.png|Scottish Gaelic pggrebootedserbian.png|Serbian pggrebootedslovak.png|Slovak pggrebootedslovenian.png|Slovenian pggrebootedspanish.png|Spanish/Galician pggrebootedtamil.png|Tamil pggrebootedtelugu.png|Telugu pggrebootedthai.png|Thai pggrebootedturkish.png|Turkish pggrebootedukrainian.png|Ukrainian pggrebootedurdu.png|Urdu pggrebootedvietnamese.png|Vietnamese pggrebootedwelsh.png|Welsh PBS Parodies TBA Category:Lists relating to SF08